1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device, and more particularly to a method for setting up an alarm for monitoring pressure in tires of a vehicle and a device for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When the pressure in the tire of the vehicle is lowered because the tire is punctured, etc., the driver cannot steer the vehicle in a stable way and the tire easily explodes so as to cause danger. Therefore, a pressure detecting device is mounted in the tire of the vehicle to detect the pressure in the tire. With the detecting device, an alarm will generate to alert the driver when the pressure in the tire is over or lower than a desired level.
In addition, the desired pressure level of the tire is determined according to the type or the model of the vehicle. Therefore, for different types or models of vehicles, the conventional pressure detecting device must be set with a special standard to fit with a specific vehicle and cannot fit with another type or model of vehicle. Thus, the use of the conventional pressure detecting device is not versatile. The provider of the conventional pressure detecting device must prepare different devices for different vehicles, such that the cost for the conventional pressure detecting device is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a method for setting up an alarm for pressure in tires of a vehicle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.